Wonderful tonight 3: Dancing
by Gundi
Summary: Buffy ist nicht mehr sauer, aber Spike traut dem Frieden nicht


**Autor:** Gundi

**E-Mail:** Gundy_Gaukeley@yahoo.de

**Titel:** Wonderful tonight (3): Dancing 

**Altersfreigabe:** 18 

**Genre:** Romantik

**Teil:** 3/3

**Spoiler:** sechs Tage, nachdem Buffy unsichtbar war

**Inhalt:** Buffy ist nicht mehr sauer, aber Spike  traut dem Frieden nicht

**Paare:** Buffy/Spike

**Disclaimer****:** Alles gehört Joss Whedon bis auf die Songtexte, die gehören Slowhand Clapton

**Kommentar: **Das ist meine erste Fanfic, aber nachdem ich mit den Entwicklungen der sechsten Staffel überhaupt nicht einverstanden bin, hab ich einfach etwas schreiben müssen. Hoffe, es ist nicht zu schmalzig geworden ...

Feedback erwünscht, bitte bitte *liebschau*

********************************************************************************************************

Sie gingen Hand in Hand durch die schlafende Stadt. Schweigend, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken. Schließlich standen sie vor Buffys Haus. Spike griff nach ihrer anderen Hand. Eine seltsame Stimmung lag zwischen ihnen und beide spürten sie. 

„Sehe ich dich heute Abend?" Seine Stimme war leiser als gewöhnlich.

_Warum fragt er das bloß_, dachte Buffy. „Ich habe nicht vor, die Stadt zu verlassen. Du vielleicht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sie war sich sicher, dass er etwas sagen wollte, aber dann doch schwieg.

„Gut, dann also bis heute Abend." Sie blickte ihn an, aber er sah zu Boden. Dann ließ er ihre Hände los und suchte nach seinen Zigaretten. Buffy kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete, wie er eine davon anzündete, bevor sie zur Veranda ging. „Gute Nacht." 

„Buffy."

Sie drehte sich um. Er starrte auf die Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern. „Würdest du mit mir tanzen?", fragte er. „So richtig, nicht was wir ...  irgendwann einmal."

Sie ging zu ihm zurück. Er wollte mit ihr tanzen. Der Gedanke war ihr überhaupt noch nicht gekommen.  Und sein nebensächlicher Tonfall konnte sie auch nicht täuschen. Er meinte nicht auf einem Friedhofshügel und nicht in seiner Gruft, sondern im Bronze. Wo sie alle sehen konnten, und wissen würden, dass sie zusammen waren. 

Irgendwann einmal – was heißen sollte, wenn sie bereit war, in 10, 20 Jahren, wann immer ***sie*** bereit war.

Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Was hatte sie ihm angetan. Sie atmete tief durch und schaffte es, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte. „Kein Problem, Spike. Irgendwann werden wir miteinander tanzen, so richtig." 

Er trat die Zigarette unter seinem Stiefel aus. „Okay." Und grub die Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels. 

„Gut. Übrigens, irgendwann ist morgen. Morgen im Bronze, 22 Uhr."

Der ungläubige Ausdruck, der über sein Gesicht huschte, hätte ihr ein Lächeln entlockt, wenn ihr schlechtes Gewissen sie nicht noch immer quälen würde. Sicherheitshalber machte sie ein paar Schritte von ihm weg, denn sie wäre hoffnungslos verloren gewesen, wenn er sie jetzt in die Arme genommen hätte. Also blickte sie ihm nach, wie er sich wieder auf den Weg machte. 

„Spike!"

Er drehte sich um. 

„Du solltest die nächsten Stunden in deinem Bett genießen." Sie grinste. „Es ist das letzte Mal, dass du alleine schläfst."

Buffy wusste nicht genau, wie sie die Zeit bis zum Abend herumbrachte. Aber jedenfalls stand sie dann vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und hinter ihr auf dem Fußboden lag ein Stapel als unbrauchbar befundener Kleidungsstücke. Sie wollte gut aussehen, wollte, dass er nach Luft schnappte und sein Herz einen Sprung machte. Unzufrieden warf sie das nächste Teil auf den Boden. 

Bei einem Treffen mit Spike gehörte ein Minirock und kein BH zur Grundausstattung. Erinnerungen an diverse zerfetze Dessous brachten andere Erinnerungen zurück und ihr Gesicht begann zu glühen, wie sie ihm Spiegel feststellte. Sie musterte ihr zerzaustes Haar, ihre geweiteten Pupillen und ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen. Gott, sie sah jetzt schon aus, als wäre sie stundenlang geliebt worden und ihr Gesicht war nicht der einzige Körperteil, der glühte. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich ab und inspizierte den Schrank weiter. Ganz hinten hing eine Kombination, die sie sich vor langer Zeit in geistiger Umnachtung zugelegt, aber kein einziges Mal getragen hatte, weil ihr der Mut dazu abhanden gekommen war. Aber heute ... heute war alles anders. 

Sie griff nach dem Kleiderbügel und betrachtete die Hose aus schwarzem Lackleder. Dazu gehörte ein Bustier aus dem gleichen Material. Als sie sich wenig später im Spiegel ansah, schnappte sie selbst nach Luft. Die Hose saß tief auf ihren Hüften, eine glänzende schwarze Haut, die jede ihre Bewegungen unterstrich. Das Oberteil fing drei Handbreit über der Hose an und wurde vorne von einem Reißverschluss zusammengehalten. Es war zu knapp und zu eng. Damit war sie mehr nackt als angezogen. Sie konnte unmöglich so aus diesem Zimmer gehen. Ihre Hände glitten zu ihren Brüsten und sie merkte, dass der Lack ihre Körperwärme angenommen hatte. 

Er würde das mögen. 

Ihr Finger glitt in den Ring des Reißverschlusses und zog ihn ganz nach unten. 

Er würde es lieben. 

Sie lächelte ihrem Spiegelbild zu. Sie fühlte sich sexy und verrucht. Einfach fantastisch. 

Im Badezimmer stöberte sie in ihren Schminksachen, aber als sie die Make up Tube in der Hand hielt, zögerte sie, weil sie sich an eine von Spikes drastischen Demonstrationen erinnerte. Er fand Make up ekelig und sie hatte ihn daraufhin als Hinterwälder bezeichnet. Statt einer Antwort war er mit seinem Zeigefinger einmal über ihr Gesicht gefahren und dann über seinen schwarzen Mantel. Ein gut zwanzig Zentimeter langer beiger Streifen blieb zurück. 

Während sie den Streifen anstarrte, hörte sie seine Stimme: „Kein Mensch käme auf die Idee einen echten Picasso zu übermalen. Außerdem hab ich es satt, stundenlang dieses Zeug von deinem Gesicht zu schlecken, damit ich zu deiner Haut komme. Wenn es wenigstens nach Schokolade schmecken würde ..."

Dass er ihr in seiner verdrehten Art ein Kompliment gemacht hatte, wurde ihr erst viel später klar und natürlich spachtelte sie daraufhin noch mehr Schichten in ihr Gesicht. So, wie sie sich ein Arsenal an kussfesten Lippenstiften zugelegt hatte, nachdem er einmal gemeint hatte, dass sich das anfühlte, als küsse er eine Frischhaltefolie. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Spiegelbild mit den kurzen Haaren und sie seufzte. 

Es gab genug Dinge, die sie über ihn wusste, weil sie es zu ihrer Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte, das exakte Gegenteil von dem zu tun, was er mochte. Weil sie überzeugt war, dass das ein Zeichen von Stärke war und von Emanzipation. Bei Licht betrachtet war es nur dumm, aber sie wäre eher gestorben als zuzugeben, dass er mit der Frischhaltefolie recht hatte.

Sie schminkte ihre Augen, trug etwas Kompaktpuder auf und bürstete ihr Haar. Sie hasste den Schnitt und fand, dass sie damit zehn Jahre älter aussah, aber das war wohl die gerechte Strafe für ihr kindisches Verhalten. 

In ihrem Kleiderkasten suchte sie nach den passenden Schuhen und entschied sich für ein Paar Sandalen mit hohen spitzen Absätzen, die ihre rot lackierten Zehennägel sehen ließen. Auch das mochte er und der einzige Grund, warum sie nicht damit aufgehört hatte, ihre Nägel zu lackieren, war, dass er nie etwas darüber gesagt hatte. Aber er konnte stundenlang ihre Zehen und ihre Fußsohlen massieren, was unglaublich angenehm war. Allerdings nicht so angenehm, wie wenn seine Zunge seine Fingern folgte und langsam, sehr langsam, nach oben wanderte.  

Sie fragte sich, ob er absichtlich nichts gesagt hatte, weil er wusste, dass sie sofort damit aufgehört hätte. Sehr wahrscheinlich. So wie er in letzter Zeit, ohne es zu erwähnen, immer nur Hemden statt T-Shirts trug, da sie mehrere spezielle Wege entwickelt hatte, ihm diese Hemden auszuziehen. Sie liebte es, ihn zu berühren, jedes Stück Haut, das unter einem geöffneten Knopf auftauchte zu küssen, zu schmecken, zu streicheln. 

Auch damit hatte er recht gehabt. Kalte Männer turnten sie an, da half kein Leugnen. Und sie fragte sich in letzter Zeit oft, ob sie wirklich die erste und einzige Jägerin war, der es so erging. Was, wenn sie alle von der dunklen Seite angezogen wurden? Was, wenn keine von ihnen einen einfachen Menschen als Partner akzeptieren konnte, weil Menschen zu schwach, zu zerbrechlich waren? Und in den Büchern wurde diese Tatsache einfach nicht erwähnt. Oder schlimmer, es gab Aufzeichnungen und die Wächter wussten davon, stritten aber alles ab, um ihre Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren. 

Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher erschien ihr diese Möglichkeit. Alleine der Gedanke seine kühle glatte Haut zu berühren, mit ihrer Zunge darüber zu gleiten, ließ sämtliche Jägerinneninstinkte sanft entschlummern. Überraschender Weise erregten ihn diese - doch sehr unschuldigen – Zärtlichkeiten weit mehr als erwartet, was sie daran merkte, dass er plötzlich zu atmen anfing und das nicht sehr regelmäßig, dass er leise stöhnte und sich an ihren Hüften festhielt. 

Nach den Monaten mit Riley hatte sie doch gedacht, dass sie alles wusste, was einen Mann scharf machte, doch Riley hatte nur zwei Körperteile, eigentlich nur einen - denn Küssen zählte für ihn im besten Fall zur Aufwärmrunde - an dem er erregbar war. Aber Spike reagierte mit seinem gesamten Körper auf ihre Berührungen und das Gefühl, dass sie ihn durch den sanften Kontakt ihrer Fingerspitzen so schnell an den Rand seiner Selbstkontrolle bringen konnte, war unbeschreiblich. Ein prickelnder Cocktail aus Macht und Lust, aus Spiel und Folter, der sie berauschte und den sie brauchte wie eine Droge.

Und jetzt war sie auch bereit, es zuzugeben.

* * *

Das was er vor hatte, war wirklich mies und er wusste es. Trotzdem – er traute dem Frieden nicht und deshalb hatte er sich in einer Dämonenbar ein einschlägiges Mittel besorgt und jetzt stand er so wie gestern auf dem Balkon des Bronze und sah hinunter zu den Tischen, die die Tanzfläche umgaben. Anja und Xander saßen an einem, Willow trat gerade zu ihnen. Es war knapp vor zehn und er zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Seine Hand blieb mitten in der Luft hängen als er Buffy mit Dawn an der Tanzfläche vorbei zu den anderen  gehen sah. Und nicht nur seine. Biergläser stoppten auf halben Weg, Unterhaltungen brachen ab und Blicke saugten sich an schwingenden, in glänzendes Lackleder getauchten Hüften fest. 

Was zur Hölle hatte sie jetzt wieder vor? Morgen auf den Titelseiten aller Zeitungen abgebildet zusein, Begleittext _Massenvergewaltigung in Sunnydales In-Lokal_? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und er hatte es gewusst, weil ...

Sie setzte sich neben Willow, wechselte ein paar Worte und gab Dawn Geld, damit sie Getränke holte. Dann sah sie sich um. Zuerst glitten ihre Augen über die Tanzfläche, dann hob sie den Kopf und blickte genau in seine Richtung. Automatisch machte er einen Schritt zurück hinter die Säule und umschloss den kleinen Glasball in seiner Manteltasche, der dafür sorgte, dass sie ihn nicht spüren konnte, fester. „Feigling", sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, der er nicht widersprechen konnte.

Es war eine Sache, sich im stillen Kämmerlein vor der Frau, die er liebte zum Narren zu machen, aber eine andere, sich vor ihren hochnäsigen Freunden sein Herz herausreißen zu lassen und alle darauf herumtrampeln zu sehen.

Er glaubte ihr nicht. Sicher gab es eine Erklärung für ihr gestriges Verhalten. Ein Zauberspruch, ein Dimensionenwechsel, eine Doppelgängerin, Halluzinationen, vertauschte Persönlichkeiten. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas hier in Sunnydale passierte. Alles war wahrscheinlicher als die Tatsache, dass sich Buffy entschlossen haben sollte, ihn zu lieben und es auch noch laut auszusprechen. So einfach konnte es nicht sein.

Dawn kam mit den Getränken zurück und stellte sie auf den Tisch. In ihrem Schlepptau kroch ein langhaariges männliches Wesen auf Buffy zu und beugte sich zu ihr. Sie lächelte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf, worauf sich Rapunzel wieder entfernte.

Eine von Dawns Freundinnen nahm sie an der Hand und zerrte sie zu einer anderen Gruppe. Anja ging mit Xander zur Tanzfläche und Buffy sah ihnen nach, ließ wieder ihren Blick über alle Anwesenden wandern und dann zu ihrer Armbanduhr. Ihre Hände schlossen sich um das Cocktailglas und sie begann, es langsam zu drehen. Willow saß schweigend neben ihr und taute auch nicht auf, als Tara an ihrem Tisch erschien. Ein anderer Mann trat an den Tisch, sagte etwas zu Buffy und deutete auf die Tanzfläche. Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf, aber diesmal lächelte sie nicht. Tara rutschte näher zu Willow und zog sie in ein Gespräch. Anja kam mit Xander zurück und ein dritter Mann erntete von Buffy ein Kopfschütteln. 

Sie ließ das Glas los und begann mit der Armbanduhr zu spielen. Dawn kam und flüsterte etwas in Buffys Ohr. Die Antwort schien zu ihrer Zufriedenheit auszufallen, denn sie klatschte in die Hände und verschwand wieder. Mittlerweile war es halb elf und Buffy schüttelte für den vierten Mann den Kopf. 

Sie lehnte den Kopf an den Pfosten hinter ihr und er konnte ihr Gesicht sehen. Sie sah nicht wütend aus, nicht einmal ärgerlich. Ihr Gesicht war fast so leer, wie damals als sie aus dem Grab zurückgekommen war. Nein, nicht ganz. Da war ein Schatten von Enttäuschung, von Traurigkeit, von Resignation als ihre Augen wieder die Menge absuchten.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie traurig war, weil er nicht da war? Dass sie ihn wirklich liebte, ganz ohne Trick und doppelten Boden? Und was verdammt sollte er jetzt tun?

Buffy starrte auf die Tanzfläche. Er war nicht gekommen. Wahrscheinlich war er sogar ganz verschwunden. So wie alle Männer einfach aus ihrem Leben verschwanden. Was hatte sie diesmal falsch gemacht? Zu sehr geklammert? War der Satz, dass er keine Nacht mehr alleine schlafen würde, zu viel gewesen? Fühlte er sich dadurch eingeengt? Hatte er Angst um seinen persönlichen Freiraum, so wie das immer im Kummerkasten der Cosmo stand?

Scheiß Freiraum. Sie hätte ihn gestern – heute Morgen – nicht alleine lassen sollen. Er hätte keine Möglichkeit bekommen dürfen, nachzudenken und dann einfach abzuhauen. Das war ihr Fehler gewesen. Missmutig sah sie zu Xander und Anja, die gerade heftig dabei waren, einander nicht alleine zu lassen. Sogar Willow und Tara fingen mit Händchen halten an, und Dawn flirtete mit einem Pickelgesicht. Nur sie, die Auserwählte, saß wieder einmal allein da. Auserwählte Looserin. Sie sollte Visitkarten mit diesem Logo drucken lassen. Gleich war es elf. Zu allem Überfluss legte jemand die gestrige Schnulze auf. 

Wonderful tonight. Wonderful beschissen tonight. Sie sollte heimgehen. Schlafen. Und nicht mehr aufwachen. Ein Leben als Nonne in Erwägung ziehen. Auswandern. Oder ...

Sie hob ruckartig den Kopf und sah sich um. Er war da. Sie konnte ihn spüren. Ihr Herzschlag verzehnfachte sich und sie widerstand der Versuchung, aufzustehen, um besser sehen zu können. Er musste nicht wissen, wie sehr sie auf ihn wartete. _Haltung, Mädchen. Wenn er da ist, wird er auch zu dir kommen._

Spike quetschte sich durch die Menge. Er hatte den Glasball zertreten, also war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihn entdeckte. Dann verfingen sich ihre Blicke und er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Er hatte geglaubt, jeden Ausdruck ihres Gesichts zu kennen, da sie ihm keinen davon erspart hatte. Hass, Abscheu, Verärgerung, Feindschaft, Spott, Trauer, Angst, Freude, Erheiterung, Wut, Leidenschaft, Lust, Verlangen. Aber jetzt leuchtete ihr Gesicht wie von tausend Sonnen beschienen, strahlte, glühte – er zweifelte, dass es in irgendeiner Sprache einen Ausdruck gab, der beschreiben konnte, wie sie ihn gerade ansah. 

Ihn. Nicht seinen verdammten Sire. Nicht General Pappkamerad. Ihn.

Leicht benebelt ging er weiter und blieb schließlich vor ihr stehen, weiterhin sprachlos.

„Wenn das nicht Käpt'n Wasserstoff ist", rief Xander, originell wie immer.

Buffy erwiderte Spikes Blick wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen, was aber keinem von beiden auffiel. Dafür allen anderen.

Unfähig zu sprechen, streckte er schließlich die Hand aus und sie griff danach. Die Berührung löste den Bann und er brachte doch noch einen zusammenhängenden Satz heraus.

„Den Pfahl mit der Peitsche vertauscht, Jägerin?"

Sie waren auf der Tanzfläche angekommen und Buffy legte ohne weitere Umstände die Arme um seinen Hals. „Ich dachte, wir nehmen heute deinen." 

We go to a party 

_And everyone turns to see_

_This beautiful lady_

_Walking__ around with me _

Dass er einige Sekunden brauchte, bis er begriff, was sie meinte, war ein deutliches Zeichen für seinen gegenwärtigen Geisteszustand. Sie schmiegte ihren Körper in seiner ganzen Länge an den seinen. „Einsatzbereit ist er ja", stellte sie dann unverfroren fest.

„So wie du aussiehst, ist er sicher nicht der einzige hier", murmelte er.

„Sag bloß, es gefällt dir nicht."

„Es erinnert mich an eine Bierdose", meinte er und deutete auf den Ring im Reißverschluss des Oberteils. „Einmal ziehen und genießen." Er grinste.

„Sehr witzig. Aber was will man von einem Trendsetter in Sachen Mode schon erwarten", sie lehnte sich in seinen Armen zurück. „Ist das Hemd neu? Bist du deshalb so spät ..." Das war heraußen, bevor sie sich auf  die Lippen beißen konnte. „... ich bin selbst erst vor zehn Minuten gekommen, Schwierigkeiten mit dem Durchlauferhitzer", ergänzte sie lahm.

Er lächelte und seine Augen waren in diesem Moment fast violett. „Schön, dass du nicht warten musstest", sagte er dann sehr sanft.

Buffy beschloss, dieses Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen. „Wie schauen die Scoobies drein?", fragte sie stattdessen, weil sie mit dem Rücken zum Tisch stand.

 Er zog sie enger an sich und küsste die zarte Haut unterhalb ihres Ohres. „Willows Augenbrauen verschwinden in ihrem Haaransatz." Ein nächster Kuss landete auf ihrem Hals. „Tara lächelt. Anja tut bei Xander gerade dasselbe, was ich bei dir tue. Und Xander ..." Er ließ seine Zunge einmal über die Male an ihrer Schulter streichen. „Xanders Unterkiefer wird in den nächsten zwei Sekunden auf der Tischplatte aufschlagen." 

Buffy spürte, wie er lächelte, bevor er „seine" Stelle nochmals küsste und ihr damit ein halblautes Stöhnen entlockte. 

„Dawn lacht über das ganze Gesicht und hält beide Daumen nach oben."

Buffy legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Ich habe mir zu viele Gedanken gemacht. Willow ist eine Hexe, jetzt ist sie mit einer anderen Hexe zusammen und vorher war's ein Werwolf. Anja ist ein Ex-Rachedämon und ob Dawn wirklich hundertprozentig menschlich ist, werden wir nie erfahren. Also, was ist schon normal."

Er schwieg und sie schloss die Augen und spielte mit seinem Nackenhaar, während Eric Clapton zum Ende kam.

And then I tell her 

_As I turn out the light_

_I say my darlin', you are wonderful tonight_

_Oh, my darlin', you are wonderful tonight_

"Und jetzt?" Seine Stimme war fast unhörbar.

Sie hob den Kopf. Wie sie vermutet hatte, meinte er nicht das Ende des Liedes.

„Ich lebe ein Leben auf der Überholspur", sagte sie langsam. „Ich kann übermorgen tot sein. Dich trennen von der Ewigkeit dreißig Zentimeter Holz. Willst du dir die Gegenwart wirklich mit Plänen und Angst vor der Zukunft verderben? Lass uns einfach leben. So gut wir es eben hinkriegen."

Spike erwiderte ihren Blick. „Was willst du, Buffy? Was kann ich dir schon geben, außer meiner Liebe?"

Was wollte sie. Gute Frage. Seine Hände auf und seinen Schwanz in ihrem Körper. _Dass ihr das auch immer als erstes einfiel._ Den Blick mit dem er sie ansah, als wäre sie etwas unbeschreiblich Kostbares. Das kleine schmutzige Grinsen. Mitternachtspicknicks. Ihre neuen Kampftricks mit ihm ausprobieren. Ihn im Kino auf der hintersten Sitzreihe küssen. Herausfinden wer oder was die Plejaden waren. Und das goldene Vlies. Ihn zum hundersten Mal die Regeln von Go erklären lassen. Ihn im Kino auf der hintersten Sitzreihe nicht nur küssen. Sich nackt in seinen Mantel wickeln. Das Blut von seinem Mundwinkel lecken, wenn er getrunken hatte.  Ihm zuhören, wenn er von Chagall erzählte. Oder Camus. Oder Jim Morrison. Seine Zunge in ihrem Mund spüren. Ihn in die Küche stellen, und abwarten, ob er dort genau so gut war wie im Schlafzimmer. Mit ihm auf Streife gehen. Ihm ihre geheimsten Wünsche anvertrauen. In seinen Armen einschlafen. Mit ihm lachen. Den Schatten mit ihm teilen. Und die Angst. Ihn nachts auf einem Strand lieben, dessen Sand noch warm von der Sonne war. __

Gewaltsam befreite sie sich aus dem Sog, in den ihre Gedanken sie zogen und antwortete mit dem Naheliegendsten: „Ich will morgen früh mit dir aufwachen. So wie an allen anderen Morgen, die noch kommen werden."


End file.
